


The Words They Don't Say

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Percy was stabbed, Sad Luke, Ughhhh, stop letting me write, stupid homophobes, stupid people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is stabbed.<br/>The nurses won't let Luke in to see him.<br/>Sally makes everything better.</p><p>**set about a week and a half after Migraines And Cuddles**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words They Don't Say

It starts with a phone call. 

“Luke? It’s Percy. He’s been stabbed.”

Before he knows what’s going on he’s at the hospital. 

They won’t let him see Percy. 

“Family only,” they say.

Luke is pretty sure he counts. Annabeth, too, though he doesn’t think they can deny her anything. Annabeth can be terrifying when she wants to be.

Percy might be dying and Luke doesn’t even know. The stupid nurses won’t even tell him anything. He knows it’s because they know he is Percy’s boyfriend. 

“Luke, honey, what’s going on?”

Luke looks up to see Sally Jackson standing in front of him. “I don’t know. They won’t let me see him.”

And there it is. Sally’s expression tells Luke that nothing will stop her from getting him in to see her son. He is also pretty sure she’ll make them regret ever denying him access in the first place. 

“I don’t care what your regulations are,” Sally says angrily, arms crossed. “Luke is the most import person Percy has. Let him in. Now.”

They don’t dare argue. 

Sally Jackson is even more terrifying than Annabeth. 

Within minutes Luke is standing next to Percy’s hospital bed. Percy is so pale, so still, that Luke can’t believe he’s really okay. It isn’t until Percy’s eyelids flutter open that Luke really breathes. 

Percy’s eyes are clouded with pain and Luke knows that whatever these stupid doctors gave him won’t do anything for the pain. 

Another reason to hate the gods. 

Percy must know where Luke’s thoughts are going because he reaches out a hand and grasps Luke’s. Luke thinks he should be surprised by how easily Percy can ignore the pain, but he isn’t. 

Percy’s gaze falls on his mother. “You got them to let Luke in?”

She nods, smiling. “Of course, Percy. Anything for my boys.”

And it’s strange. Luke feels a weird sort of warmth in his chest when she refers to him as one of her boys. He’s not sure why, but then maybe his lack of parental figures has something to do with that. 

When Luke snaps out of his thoughts Sally is gone, the room is dark, and Percy is tugging on his hand. 

Luke blinks, looking down at Percy. He is about to apologize when Percy groans and releases Luke’ shand to clutch at his stomach. Luke crouches next to the bed, immediately on alert. 

“Percy?” He tries to ignore the fact that his hands are shaking, along with his voice. “How can I -?”

Percy grabs ahold of Luke’s shirt. “Don’t leave.”

Luke nods. “The gods themselves would have to drag me out.”

Percy’s eyes drift shut, but his face continues to give away how much pain he is in. Without really thinking about it, Luke climbs into the bed next to Percy, being careful not to jostle him unnecessarily. 

Percy opens his eyes and moves closer so he can rest his head on Luke’s chest. Their hands meet, fingers twining together. 

Luke watches over him as Percy falls asleep. 

Luke doesn’t sleep much that night. Or not at all, really. He can’t, not when Percy is like this, in so much pain even sleep doesn’t alleviate it.

He’s not sure how long he lays there before Percy starts shaking. Luke, instantly worried, wraps his arms even more tightly around Percy’s waist. “Perce?”

When the shaking only intensifies and a terrified sound escapes Percy Luke shakes him, waking from what is clearly a nightmare.  
Percy lays on his back, staring at the ceiling as his breathing starts to return to normal. When he shivers, Luke presses closer, burying his face in Percy’s hair. Percy turns his head, moving so he can curl up next to Luke, his head on Luke’s chest. 

Luke’s fingers slide through Percy’s hair as he tries to comfort his boyfriend. “Are you feeling any better?” He asks. 

Percy shakes his head and wraps one of his arms around Luke’s waist. “I want to go home.”

“Sure, your mom will make sure they let you leave with her -”

“No,” Percy interrupts. “I meant with you.”

Luke pauses, presses a kiss against Percy’s lips. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Percy stares at him. “Do you know what happened?”

Luke shakes his head, knows it’s better to let Percy tell the story than believe what he heart the nurses talking about, that it was Luke’s fault for “making Percy gay”. He wasn’t supposed to hear them and Annabeth nearly punched one of them in the throat when she saw Luke’s face afterward. 

Percy takes a deep, shuddering breath. Luke’s grip tightens. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No. No, I need to say it.” He presses his face into Luke’s chest, his words muffled as he speaks. “It was...those guys that beat you up about two months ago…” He trails off and takes a deep breath. “It was dark. I couldn’t see anything. They came out of nowhere.”

Percy’s breaths are warm against his skin and he can feel something wet on his neck. It takes him longer than it should to realize Percy is crying. 

It takes about a fraction of a second for Luke to wrap his arms even tighter around Percy. “Hey. Percy, it’s okay.”

Percy doesn’t say anything, but after several minutes his breaths start to even out. 

Luke can’t do anything but hold him through it. 

Percy looks at Luke, blinking away tears. “I don’t know if I can deal with them anymore.”  
“I won’t let them hurt you again,” Luke promises, seals it with a kiss. 

He’s not sure if Percy believes him, but if these idiots come anywhere near Percy again Luke won’t be able to be held accountable for his actions. He doubts anyone would try to stop him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.  
> It's been a while since I posted one of these. It was kind of hard to write, not sure why. Hopefully I'll have another one out soon. Enjoy :)
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
